Beautiful Dreams
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Final sequel to my Sailor Rainbow series. completed
1. Music and Cookies

**Beautiful Dreams**

**Part 1**

**Music & Cookies**

_Disclaimer: I only own Lydia/Sailor Rainbow, Madam Indigo and whatever characters you will not see on Sailor Moon._

Fiore was long traveling in space.  He must've crossed everything more than once but no planet or star felt like home to him.  Why couldn't he remember where his home was?  Did he have a home or did he leave it for a specific purpose and forgot what it was?  What if his home was too far away for him to go?

'I've been traveling in space so long,' he thought, 'I've lost count of the days.'  He looked up over his forearm and saw a beautiful star ahead.  He decided to stop on the star to rest and try to remember.  As he landed on it and stretched, he looked the star over.  It wasn't like any other star he had been to in the past.  It was even more beautiful than the star where he found the Kisenian Blossom. He hoped that he would not find someone like Kisenian here.  It was the beauty of the star in the first place thought brought him to it and he learned that beautiful things are also deadly.

"What brings you to the Star of Truth?" a woman questioned, her voice echoing through the cosmos.  

Fiore gasped and turned around, but he saw know one.  He kept looking over his back.  "Who said that?"

To the left of him, a light brighter than the star, began to glow. He had to shield his eyes as a person inside the light came visible.  The star was no more than just a giant ball of energy, but plants grew and a river appeared, aas if it were a minuture planet or a greenhouse in outer space.  Paradise.

"What brings you to the Star of Truth?" the person inside the light asked again as the light dimmed. She took a step and Fiore gasped.  She had long fuchsia hair, amber eyes, fair skin and was dressed a midnight blue dress.  

"Who, who are you?" Fiore questioned.  "Please don't hurt me.  I'm too tired to fight."

"Relax, traveler," she told him.  "I mean you no harm."

"What…is this place? Who are you?"

She smiled and held out her hands.  "This is the star of truth.  It sees all. Times that passed us, the time that is passing us now and time yet to pass.  I know all.  I am Vera, queen of knowledge.  Is there knowledge that you seek?"   

 He nodded.

"Ah.  Knowledge from your past?"

"Yes. I don't know where I was born," he admitted.  "I searched long and far for it but nothing seems familiar.  I have been unwelcome by many places.  If only I could remember where I came from.  Can you help me?  Can you tell me where my home is?"

"I know all," she said. "What has been and what is yet to come.  I may teach you what you wish to learn.  All have a thirst for knowledge.  What a gift knowledge is!" She chuckled and then nodded her head.  "I'll help you, traveler.  I will ask you to concentrate, rid your mind of all thought except the very first memory in your mind and I shall do the rest."

Fiore knelt down, closed his eyes and tried hard to remember whatever memories he had left of his childhood.  Vera crossed her arms in front of her and a fog began to thicken between her and Fiore.  Her log fuchsia hair waved around. She chanted a few words in a tongue unknown to Fiore.  Fiore started to feel warm and images appeared in the fog.  Sensing that he ought to, Fiore opened his eyes.

"Your past," Vera said.

Fiore saw him as a young child running around in a beautiful place of trees. There were other children like him.  The happy images ended when the sound of a pipe entranced many of the children, except for Fiore who came out of the trance.  The next flash of images where the children sleeping inside many crystal boxes and a woman laughing manically as a cold, dark, enormous dark hole got larger and larger, swallowing his home planet whole as is it were a spoonful of ice cream.  Fiore fled from his home planet just before it was gone forever, hoping to find another place to call home.  In that long journey through space, he forgot what happened.  Now he knew why, it was too terrible to remember.

"No more!" Fiore shouted, his eyes filling up with tears.  "I wish to see no more!"

Vera nodded, swishing her arms through the fog and the images were gone. 

Fiore turned around to cry.  "Now I remember why I forgot," he sobbed, "it was too painful to remember!  Everyone in all those boxes, and I could do nothing to help!  All I could do was leave.  I wish I could've done something.  I left like a coward!  Floating through space to find my home…for nothing! All that time, wasted!  I have no home. I'm alone in the universe."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.  He forgot that Vera was there.

"Not all knowledge is easy to see," admitted Vera softly. 

"How can you live here," he began, "and see all this without doing anything?  I have no home.  There is no where for me to go."

"Oh, do not speak like that," Vera said.  "You do have a home."

"No. My home is gone.  Destroyed forever."  
"The place you were born, yes.  But it was not your home.  You spent just your childhood there."

"Yes, most of my life was spent wandering in space.  I supposed the blackness of space is my home."

"Wrong again, traveler. Is there a place where you have friends, people who love you?"

"Huh?"

He saw images out of the corner of his eye and turned to see her conjuring another spell.  He saw familiar faces and places.  He saw Darien, the scouts and Lydia.  He saw Planet Earth.  "I'm sure these people you know are wondering about you." She stopped on an image of Fiore with Sailor Rainbow.

"Lydia," he whispered, "my love, Princess Rainbow."

"She let you leave twice to find your home," Vera said, "that had to be hard on her. She awaits for you to come back and bring her to your home once you find it."

"I cannot take her now," he sighed.  "I promised her…but I cannot come back empty handed.  I've failed her."

"But think of the joy it will bring to her heart when she sees you again," Vera said, "and you can make Earth your new home."

"What?" he gasped. "No, I can't live on Earth, not for very long. I wish I could."

"Say that again."

"What?"

She smiled, "I know the deepest wishes of your heart also.  Fiore, do you wish to live on Earth and be with the ones you love?"

"More than anything!" he exclaimed.  "You can do that?"

"I can do more than just observe," Vera explained, "I grant wishes as well." She held up her hands and chanted.  "What you were, you are no more.  Become now, what you long for."

Fiore gasped as his native alien attire disappeared and his alien body became human for a moment and he was returned back as before. 

"You can chose to be what you wish," Vera said.  "You can live on Earth for the rest of your life."

"Thank you," Fiore said.  

"It was good for me to do this," Vera said, "because now I see what happened to your old home will happen to your new home and the home of your loved ones."

"I have to warn them," Fiore whispered.

"Yes, Fiore," Vera nodded, putting her arm around him as they walked to the edge of the star.  She opened a warp hole leading to Earth for him to go through, so that he would not have to drift to it for ages.  "You have home now. Now go to it."

Fiore turned to her and embraced her quickly.  Before he went through the warp hole, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't you get lonely here?" he asked.

"No.  This is my home.  I have company enough watching the world around me." She nodded, "Go now to your home, Fiore and remember to protect it and those you love.  It's the only home you have left."

Fiore smiled and jumped through the porthole.

***

It was three in the morning in Dublin, Ireland and everyone was sleeping.  But for Lydia, sleep was not a choice--not because she was heartbroken over Fiore leaving, but she had a job to do.  Lydia was Sailor Rainbow and though she could be resting like everyone else in the city, she was out in the middle of the night investigating a castle.  After Fiore's departure, she became more dedicated, more devoted to her life as a sailor scout than before.  It wasn't just because her sailor scouts almost became ice sculptures of themselves, or she had given up on looking for the rainbow coins and her other duties, but because it was also a way to cover up missing Fiore.  She still missed him, but she also missed being a sailor scout.  Since she returned back to Ireland, she found the next two rainbow coins and set the sprits from old castles free.  She forgotten how good it felt to hold a new rainbow coin in her hand or stop an evil spirit.  Ireland was safe again.  Behind her was a very tired Lucky.

"I'm impressed at your dedication, Sailor Rainbow," he said groggily, "but perhaps we should return back home now?"

"No, most evil spirits walk at night, yeh know," she said.  "Hmm…" Sailor Rainbow stopped suddenly and put her hand to her ear. "Do yeh hear dat, Lucky?"

"Yeh mean besides the voice telling me to sleep?  No."

She laughed, "If yeh really dat tai-yahd, why dunt yeh just mosey on home den?"

"Sailor Rainbow," he muttered.

Sailor Rainbow walked toward the noise she heard.  "I hear…some kind of music."  She went to the high tower of the castle and, tiredly, Lucky followed her.  Sailor Rainbow looked out the window and climbed to the top."

The sound was behind her. She turned and saw a giant airship fly over her head.

"Well I be jiggered!" she exclaimed, falling back and ducking.  "Watch where yeh are going! Eh?"

The giant airship landed and a man dressed in green in yellow with a silly yellow hat playing a pipe came walking out to the city.

"He's going to the city!" she gasped, crawling back into the window and she found Lucky sitting in it.  "Let's check it out, Lucky.  Something is not right here." She picked him up in her arms and ran down the hall to the entrance and out the streets just in time to them it filled with children walking in their sleep.  "What on Earth?"

The children were singing in unison, marching in step and following the strange young man.  Sailor Rainbow pulled out her harmonica.

"It's his pipe," she said, "maybe I can sway it with music of my own!"

She put her harmonica to her lips and started to play a peppery-upbeat song to match up with the tune the young man was playing.  It seemed to work. The children stopped and began to wonder what they were doing in the street.

"It worked, Lucky!" she gasped, taking it from her mouth.

"Yeh think yeh can play music better than me, huh?" the young man in the hat said.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Banane," he said, "at your service."

"Where are yeh taking these children?"

"To the land of sweets. Care to join us?"

"Land of sweets? Bah!" Sailor Rainbow muttered.  "If it sounds too good to be true, then it probably is.  Whatever plans yeh have with these children, forget it!  It won't happen. I am Sailor Rainbow and I'll show yeh what the land of walloped-ahrss looks like!"

"Oh, exciting," Banane said.  He threw three candies at her.  "CANDY WRAPPERS!"

"No thanks," she muttered, "no candy before bedtime!"

He started playing his pipe and the candies began to grow.

"Wha?"

"GO BON BON BABIES!"

The Bon Bon babies flew at her and she ducked before the hit. "Ahh, target practice!" she laughed.  "I can handle this, but if only I can decide which coins to use? Oh, decisions, decisions!"

"Rainbow, decide, quick!" Lucky cried.

Before they hit her again, she jumped and swung up on a pole on a building wall.  "Oh, yeh were close dat time!  Let's see…I know!  STROKE OF LUCK!" she held her hand by her choker decoration, which was a golden heart, but when she plucked it off, it changed to a green four-leaf clover and the heart appeared on her choker immediately.  She tossed the shamrock to the middle bon bon baby the same way Sailor Moon did her MOON TIARA MAGIC attack.  It went through the bon bon baby, leaving a shamrock shape hole in it's middle.  It giggled, flashed green lasers and changed back to a yellow candy.  

"One down, two to go!" Sailor Rainbow boasted, swinging off the pole and landing on the sidewalk.  The remaining two babies flew at her and hopped on the edge of the fountain.  "RAINBOW RED STREAK!" She put her second attack through the belly of the head of the bon bon baby.  Before the last and remaining Bon Bon Baby smashed into her, she jumped, flipped over the statue and landed on the other side of the fountain. The Bon Bon baby, unable to stop in time, crashed into the statue and fell into the water with a splash.  Sailor Rainbow, tiptoeing around the fountain, went to look at the bon bon baby.

"Aww, did bay-bee fall down and go boom?  Or, I guess, I should say, splash." she asked in baby talk.  She laughed, "Bye-bye baby!  RAINBOW INDIGO STRIKE!"

A indigo laser went through the bon bon baby's heart and became a candy inside the water.  "Hmm, since you fell in the water, I'll make a wish.  I wish--" she turned to meet Banane, who was looking furious that she took on 3 bon bon babies all by herself in less than two minutes, "that you let these children go!"

"Ha.  You'd have to do more than just wish, girly."

"Fine then," she said as she walked up to him.  "I'll fight you! Yaah!" She jabbed at him with her left and uppercut him with her right.  He fell and got up again as she bounced back and forth, ready to hit him again. "Want some more?"

"Nice girly, but I don't have time to play anymore."  He started playing and he put the children under his spell again.  

"No!" she gasped, "wake up!"

The kids started to surround her and she pulled out her harmonica to counteract with his music.  The children put their hands to their ears, groaning in pain and confusion.  Neither party was going to let up.  They had a little war music, then, when she thought she was about to win, Sailor Rainbow's harmonica was stolen away.  

"Huh?"

It floated away from her through Banane's music.

"I think I'll keep this," he said as he put it under her hat.  "And the children.  Come on in, children."  The drawbridge for his airship came down and they walked up to it.

"Cheater!" she snarled. "Give me back my harmonica!  Let them go!" she ran up to him but he attacked her again with now four bon bon babies. They blocked her way to Banane and he blew a kiss to her.

"Been real, Sailor Rainbow."

"Let the children go!" she commanded, trying to get through the bon bon babies.  She threw one behind her and punched on in the stomach as she ran after Banane.  "Yeh come back here!  Coward!"

Banane went aboard his airship and a Bon Bon Baby whacked Sailor Rainbow down to the ground and she scraped her knee.

"Damn!" she tried to get up but they pummeled her down.  Before deciding which coin to use, all four bon bon babies were destroyed.  "Huh?"

She felt someone wrap an arm around her, "Sailor Rainbow, you're hurt."

"Fiore?" she turned and looked him. "You're back!  You've got to help me. He is stealing children, Fiore!" she got up and he supported her.  "And he's got my harmonica!" She looked up and the airship took off. "Oh no, he's getting away!" she tried to leave but he pulled on her arm. 

"No.  It's too dangerous and you're injured."

"They're getting away!" she exclaimed.  "We've got to stop him."

"We will, my love," he said, "that is why I'm here.  But there's two others like him, kidnapping children."

"How do you know this?"

He let out a sigh.  "We should sit down."

They went to the fountain and sat down.  Lucky jumped into her lap.  Before he can tell her his story, she spoke first.

"Oh, did yeh see yer home?" she asked.  

He sighed. "I've seen it."

"And we'll be going?" she questioned in excitement.  "Oh, after we handle this kidnapper first."

Fiore shook his head.  "No Sailor Rainbow.  We are not going."

Her face grew worried.  "Why?"

"There is nothing left of my home," he replied.  "It's been destroyed."

Sailor Rainbow gasped.  "That's terrible, Fiore!  I'm so sorry."

"How did it happen, laddy?" Lucky asked.

"I found the Star of Truth."

"The Star of Truth?" he gasped, "that was a legend told often in the Moon Kingdom.  It is said that a woman has lived there for millions of years, observing the whole universe.  She is the wisest woman out there."

"And she saw that I needed knowledge of where to find my home planet," Fiore explained. "Well, she gave it to me.  My home was destroyed and I was the only one who survived."

"Who did this?" Sailor Rainbow demanded, "I'll have vengeance for what they did!"

"You will," Fiore said, "because the person behind it is at it again, this time with Earth.  That person you were fighting with, he's one of them.  It starts out with three fairies kidnapping children of a planet and using hteir dream energy to create a black dream hole and devouring the planet.  I could do nothing to help them.  Now I know why I don't remember, it was too painful. I pushed it out of my mind."

"We've got to do something!" Lucky said, "Who is this, Fiore?"

"I think her name was...Bidiyanu."

"Because of this witch yeh don't have a home," Rainbow muttered, "I'll give her a fight she'll never forget. We've got to follow that airship!"

"We should warn the other sailor scouts," Lucky stated.  "Think of what would happen if they got Sailor Mini Moon!"

Rainbow gasped, "oh no!" she jumped up. "Oh, what do we do?"

"Listen to me, Rainbow, "Fiore said, "I am not fully without a home.  I can stay here on Earth."

"How?"

"Queen Vera made it clear that my home planet that was destroyed wasn't really my home," he explained, "but Earth was because I have loved ones here.  She granted my wish to stay here forever."

"Then Earth is your home now?" Lucky asked for Rainbow.  "You are able to live here?"

Fiore nodded and changed from a human and back again.  "Yes."

Rainbow was shocked. It was something she's been wishing and dreaming for a long time.  It came true. She just could not believe it.  She smiled and embraced Fiore, trying to find something to say. Finally, the words came.

"Welcome home, Fiore." She whispered tenderly.  "Oh, my love…welcome home."

Fiore embraced her back, "oh, I have missed you, my love. But now you don't have to say goodbye to me again. This time I am here to stay."  He cupped her face and smiled.  "I'm never leaving your side again.  Earth is my home now."

Rainbow shed tears of joy and gave her love a welcome home kiss.  Then he bandaged her knee and he carried her back home to rest.  It had been an awful long night, but tomorrow, they could spend the whole day and the rest of the days, together.

****

As for the other girls, they were at Lita's making cookies.  Serena could smell the cookies and went to check on them.  "Ho hoo. Mmm…certainly smells good. Let's see if they're done."  As her hand got closer to the oven door, a spoon slapped it.

"OW! AH! What'd you do THAT for?!" Serena demanded. "They need to be checked before they burn!"

Get your hand away!" Rini commanded, waving the recipe cook. "You're a rotten cook! I trust the recipe book, not you!"

"You little witch!" Serena hissed.

"Can you blame me?"

They stared eye to eye for a while until Lita came in. "Ha ha. Let me have a look." Lita looked in the oven and then to Serena and Rini.  "Well, maybe a bit more. We just have to wait 'till they're a golden brown color."

"See?" Rini asked, "I told ya."

"Oooh!" Serena moaned.

As the other girls were making the next batches, Mina was having difficulty.  "My hand is going to fall off."  She complained. "This is way too hard to mix."

Lita looked inside her mixing bowl and shook her head.  "Mina, you put too much sugar in."

"Hmm?"

"You have to put it in gradually and then it won't be so hard."  She looked at the others.  "You guys are seriously not good cooks."

"Oh thanks," Mina said, reaching for some chocolate chips, "you're right, Lita."  She pops one of them in her mouth.

"Hey, Mina, don't." Raye said. "There are hardly any chocolate chips left, and we need all we have, so stop chowing down." 

"But I can't stop eating them." Mina said. "Besides, someone should make sure they're fresh enough."

"She should be assigned to the cleanup crew instead."  Artemis cracked.

"But Serena already checked the first half of the bag for freshness."  Raye said, rubbing her forehead. She noticed Amy pressing down cookies with the decorative bottom of a glass.  "Hey, what are you doing, Amy?"

She lifted her hand to show a neatly pressed cookie with a pattern.  

"What a neat idea." Lita praised.  "Looks great, Amy."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Mina asked. "That's really way cool."

I learned it from my mom when I was little."  She replied.

"Really?" Raye inquired, "Your mom?"

"Yes…she was always too busy with her career to stay home full time…but she tried her best to be there, especially when we needed her the most: like after school and lessons." The blue haired girl explained.  "Boy, she must've been busy…but I remember; her cookies were the very best. They always seemed to cheer me up."

Rini's eyes lit up, "Ah…"

Lita's cuckoo clock chirped. It was 3 pm.

"Hmm, 3 o'clock Monday," Lita said.

"But it's Saturday today." Luna corrected.

"Yeah, it's Saturday."

"Huh?" Lita said.

"Why did you say Monday?" Serena asked.

"Ah yes," Lita said, waving her hand. "It's just an old tradition."

"What kind of tradition?" Rini asked. "Tell us."  

"It's no big deal, really. My mom always made cookies for us every Monday at 3 o'clock. She started doing that because…she thought that Monday was always the worst day of the week…as long as we had finished our homework and all of our little chores on the weekend, we could always count on having fresh, warm cookies to look forward to after school. Each kind she made was delicious. She made enough to last the week, but three o'clock Monday was the best day 'cause they were fresh. To this day, whenever I hear the clock strike three on Monday, I gotta have a cookie."

"What a nice tradition." Rini commented.

"Yeah, and because I liked baking so much, she handed the tradition over to me."  Lita stated.

"It's funny…how a simple thing like a cookie your mother made when you were little could cheer you right up." Amy said.  "Sometimes, I wish I was little again."

The girls hummed in dreamy wonder.  Rini decided it was a good time to pick on Serena again.  "You're all lucky to have nice stories. I'm stuck with a meatball head mom from the future whose specialty is burnt anything, especially cookies."

"Ooh! OOH!" Serena exclaimed. "Why you ungrateful little brat! I know just the kind of birthday cake to make for you!"

Rini covered her ears as the girls laughed.

"Yeah, that was gross." Mina said.

"It's nice to hear about childhood memories." Diana said. "Too bad cats don't bake cookies, but I have some good memories of chasing mice."

"Memories, shmemories!" Raye muttered. "We should work towards future happiness!"

"I wonder how Lydia's doing," Serena said.  "She used to be very sad."

"Have you heard from her, Serena?" Amy asked.

Serena shrugged, "not lately.  I think she's doing okay.  No news is good news, right?"

"I see the future," Mina said, "and I know we'll be very happy on Valentine's day once we can…bite into our own chocolate."

"Yeah, must be true, 'cause I saw you just now," Diana went on, "and you did seem to be kind of happy when you were gobbling up those chocolate chips."

"Chocolate is amazing," Mina said, "Diana, and we're all gonna learn how to make our own from Lita."

"When it comes to making chocolates and sweets, Lita's a super genius."  Serena bragged.

"You're exaggerating, Serena." Lita whispered.

"Didn't you guys once say that eating a lot of chocolate could be very fattening, hmm?" Diana asked innocently.

Both her parents and all the girls gasped in shock. "Huh?!"

Diana cocked her head, "Meow?"

"Ha ha. You're right." Lita advised, "It's never too good to have too much of anything, but small amounts are okay."

Serena and Mina each took one of Lita's shoulders.  "Lita…you know we can't follow your advice when all that chocolate's in front of us." Mina said. "We'll eat it all."

"You're right," Lita said.

The cookies were ready to be taken out.  Lita got oven mitts and take out the two trays.  Serena started to laugh.

"Look how beautiful and unburnt my cookies turned out! Yours are funny looking, JUST LIKE YOU! I'll bet mine taste better, too."

"Oh! Big mouth!" Rini cried.  "Maybe mine aren't fancy and don't look perfect…but the proof will be in the taste, and I challenge you to take a bite of one of yours first and then try one of mine!"

"Well, now, I rise to your challenge." She popped one of her cookies in her mouth.  Her face turned blue to add to the bad taste.  "Maybe if Lydia was here I'd remember to put sugar in them."

The girls sighed and Artemis snickered.

"Oh brother." Luna said.

"Hey, you gotta try Rini's cookies." Mina said. "They're fantastic."

"You're right." Amy agreed. "They ARE good."

"This just proves that things that LOOK bad can be very sweet." Raye stated.

"You're so rotten to me. I'll bet…if I give some of my cookies to Darien," Serena whined, "he'd love to eat them."

"Huh?" the others gasped.

"No way," Rini shook her head.  "You'll kill him!"  
"No I won't.  I think I'll send a package to Lydia too," Serena said.  "She'll eat them, I'm sure."

Rini groaned.  "I think she knows better."

"Oooh!"

Rini laughed, "I wonder what she's up to.  I miss Aunt Lydia.  I hope she's okay."

***

Rini didn't have to hope anymore.  Lydia was doing great.  She awoke with the dawn and her love Fiore.  After Madam Indigo made them breakfast, they went out to do some work on the farm.  Fiore seemed to find the farm work foreign and Lydia got the giggles.  While he was tilling the ground, Lydia sat watching him.  He tripped and she ran to him.

"I think it will take me some time to get used to an earth life," Fiore mumbled.

Lydia laughed, "don't worry, you will. Come on."  She pulled on his arm. "Let's feed the animals now."

She handed him a large milk bottle and they went to feed baby calves.  

"Am I doing this right?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes, you're catching on quite nicely, my love."

Fiore patted the animal's head.  "I'm glad I found a home."

"After this, we can go horseback riding."

"Horseback riding?"

She grinned.  "Yes."

"Oh no," Lucky groaned, "good luck catching up with her, laddy."

They saddled horses and galloped around the property.  Fiore was again reminded how beautiful Earth was.  Riding a horse was a little difficult at first, but he was glad Lydia didn't gallop too far away from him.  After an hour or so of horseback riding, they sat down by the creek.  Fiore put his arm around Lydia as they looked at the beauty around them. Lydia picked up a danolion and blew on it.

"Oh, Fiore," she said, "I'm so happy that yer here. This is all I dreamed of.  Yeh and I, working on the farm, horse back riding.  Now my dream has come true."

"I've been dreaming of this too, my love," Fiore admitted, stroking her hair.  "I can hardly believe we're actually here."

"But we are not dreaming anymore," she said, "we are here now, Fiore.  Yeh are home.  Now, we have to do what we can to protect it."

TBC  


	2. Young Flower

**Beautiful Dreams 2**

**Young Flower**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own here are the ones you won't see anywhere else.  **

With her kitty cat on her head, Rini walked down the road toward Darien's home.  " It's obvious that my cookies are the best, and I'll be the big winner."

"Big winner?" Diana meowed.

"Yeah, once Darien takes the cookies taste test, he's sure to choose mine."  She suddenly stopped. "Huh?"

She saw a boy looking through a window outside a candy shop.  He was dressed in quite fancy clothes but that wasn't what caught her attention.  For a split second, she saw wings on the boy's back.

"Oh…"

"Whatsamattah, Wheeeneee?" Diana asked.

"He looks normal enough." Rini said. "Where did his wings go?"  Rini approached the boy and stepped around him.  "Hmm…hmmm..hmmm. This is so weird, I know what I saw."

The boy turned and looked at her.  He had a look of confusion on his face while Rini had a look of disappointment.  Diana meowed.  

"Hey, nice kitty." The boy asked. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Diana," Rini retorted snootily

"Well…nice to meet you, Diana."  His voice, however, remain kind. Diana stood and meowed. Then she jumped from Diana's head to the boy's shoulder and began to lick his face.  "Ha ha ha, stop it! You're ticking me!"

Rini broke into chuckles and the tension between them was over.  Finally, Diana jumped back to Rini's head.

"Uh…hey, what are you doing here?" Rini asked. "Are you waiting for someone?"

 A mother and daughter walked out of the candy store.  "I'm glad you like it, sweetie."

"I can't wait to open it and have some yummy cookies."

"I'm just watching people go in and out of the candy store." The boy explained. "They look happier when they come out of the store."

"Of course they do," Rini said, "Sweets cheer up people all the time."

"Yup, this looks like a nice town. All mothers seem to be so kind."

"I know of at least one exception."

"Huh?"

Rini turned around, hands on hips.  "My mom isn't like that at all. She's a clumsy and careless crybaby, and she sometimes takes candy away from me so she can eat it herself…but that's okay, 'cause I take candy from her stash when she's not around."

He chuckled, "you're a sweet interesting kid."

Rini turned back.  "Huh?"

"I like it here. It really is a nice place to live. Even all the candies look happy."  He turned to the window.

"What do you mean?" Rini queried. "How do you know how candies feel?"

"Look at them." He insisted, "They look so happy sitting in the window, they might even start to dance."

"Oh…" she joined him by the window, looking inside.  He takes a good look at her and stepped back.

"I can't tell if they're happy or not," Rini said, "They only look delicious to me."

"Huh?"

While her face is pressed to the window, the boy took out a flute and started to play.  The cookies floated up, coming together to look like a person dancing. Rini gasped and looked at him. "Wow…" she stared, surprised at the dancing cookies until they came back down.  Rini turned to him and extended her hand. "I am Rini."

"Uh…" he hesitated a bit but then shook her hand. "Oh, my name's Pereru."

"Oh, Pereru?" she asked.

A girl with auburn hair and subtle green eyes turned the corner of the store, peeking on Rini and Pereru.  Her auburn hair came to her shoulders with a small braid on either side of her face.  A purple flower was tucked in her hair.  She wore a green shirt underneath a black jumper dress and black shoes.  Around her neck she wore a glass heart-shaped necklace.  Before they saw her, she stepped back behind the store.

****

At Darien's apartment, he is reading and listening to some music when the doorbell rang.  "Yes?"

"Courier service, bringing you a package filled with lots of love." Serena's voice was heard through the door.  Darien chuckled and went to open the door.  Instead of clinging to him as usual, she gave him a different kind of greeting.

"I know that disrespectful little blob is in here somewhere." Serena said, bending down to check underneath the bed.

"Let me guess. You mean Rini." Darien said. "She's not even here today, Serena. Why you so down on her?"

"She's incredibly rude to me and has no respect! Oh, Darien…"

"When did you…?" she began.

"Huh?"

"Buy this purple shirt?" she finished.

"This shirt?"

"Yeah, did Lydia send it to you?" Serena asked.  "Oh dear, don't tell me I missed your birthday!"

He chuckled and sat down on the couch.  "No, it wasn't from Lydia.  I think I got it with Rini at a recent trip to the mall."

Serena sat down next to him and took his hand. "Tell me something, and I want you to be totally honest. Who do you like better? Me or that conniving little wretch Rini?  And Lydia does not count."

"Huh?"

"I need to know! Tell me the truth!" Serena shouted. "Who do you like better?!"

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"So you can't answer me, then?" Serena demanded, sinking back into the arm cushion.  "I knew it. He's always liked Rini better than me. I thought cookies were supposed to cheer him up, but my homemade cookies are doing the opposite and making me completely miserable."

"Hey, you brought cookies!" Darien exclaimed. "Great, I'll make some cocoa."

As he got to the kitchen, a news flash came on the radio.  "In the world today, there have been alarming reports of children mysteriously disappearing at night in various countries around the world."

Darien stopped.  Serena raised an eyebrow.  "Did he say what I think he said?"

"So far, reports from 43 cities in 27 countries, all with the same story, have not yet indicated any recoveries. No other information is available at this time, but we will be updating our reports as new information comes in."

Serena and Darien looked at each other.  "Hmm?"

Puzzled about the news report, Serena and Darien talked about what they just heard.  "That is awful!" Serena exclaimed.  "I wish there was more information…"

And they were about to get it.  The phone rang.  "I wonder who that could be," Darien said.  He picked it up. "Hello?"  He waited a little while and said gleefully, "Yeah, I'll accept charges!"

"What?" Serena gasped, "Darien, who is that?"

"Shh," Darien said to Serena, "Lydia, hi!"

"Lydia!" Serena exclaimed, "I want to talk to her!" Serena started to grab for the phone.  "C'mon, Darien, gimmie it!"

"Serena, wait a minute!" Darien said. 

"Did I call at a bad time?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, okay?" Darien said.

"Sure."

Darien pressed the speakerphone button and put the receiver down.  "What's up, Lydia?"

"How are you?" Serena yelled.

"Serena," Darien muttered.

"Have yeh listened to the news lately?" Lydia asked. She was speaking from a telephone booth in Ireland and standing right outside was Fiore as a human.  "Children are missing."

"We've heard the report just a while ago," Serena said. "Are children missing from Ireland too?"

"Yes, and I know why," Lydia explained.  "Last night I had a run in with some laddie.  Turns out he's working for a witch named Bidiyanu and they're kidnapping children to gather dream energy."

"Dream energy?" Darien asked.

"Aye.  They should be on their way to Tokyo soon.  Imagine what would happen if they got Rini."

Serena moaned.

"Yeh've better keep yer eyes open," Lydia said.  

Fiore tapped on the glass outside the booth. She grinned and turned away.  She cleared her throat. "I can't tell yeh all about it now, but I'll try to get to Tokyo as soon as I can.  Just be careful."

"Thank you, Lydia." Serena said. "Get over here quickly! I miss you!"

"Oh, I miss yeh too," Lydia said.  "My minute's almost up."

"Okay, Lydia. Thanks for calling."  Darien said.

"Bye Lydia!" Serena exclaimed.

"Goodbye."  Lydia said and hung up. Darien pushed the button.

"People stealing dream energy," Darien mumbled. "What will they think of next?"

After hanging up, Fiore stepped in the booth and but his arms around Lydia.  She smiled and cupped his face.  "Why didn't you let me say anything to Darien? He's my friend too."  
"I know, Fiore," Lydia said, "but I wanted to surprise him. We'll go to Japan together and explain this to the scouts more in person."  She turned and put her arms around him.  They began to kiss. 

Someone knocked on the phone booth.  "Hey, yous too!  That is not what the phone booth is for!"

Lydia chuckled, "sorry," she and Fiore walked out of the booth.  "How about we grab a little something to eat?"

"Sounds wonderful," Fiore said.  "I love Earth food."

Lydia laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as the couple walked down the Irish street.

***

Dusk came and Pereru and Rini are still together.  She handed him her cookies.  "For you…"

"What are they?" Pereru asked.

"My homemade cookies," she replied.

"Oh…"

She turned to him and nodded.  Leaving a smile and some laughs, she ran up the street. Halfway out of sight, she turned back around to wave goodbye.  "Gotta go now!" she shouted.  "See you again! Bye!"

The mysterious auburn haired girl peeked around the corner as Pereru waved back. When Rini and Diana were gone, he blushed, the girl noticing.  The girl smiled.

"That Rini," she said under her breath.

  ****

Later that night, kids were tucked in asleep all cozy in the beds, their heads filled with happy dreams. But as 3:00 am rolled around, a tune was heard throughout the entire city.  In Rini's bedroom, she hears the tune and her eyes opened up, but they were blank as if she were in a trance.

And inside Serena's bedroom, she is sleeping with her body halfway off the bed, laughing and drooling in her sleep.  "Serena, Serena," Diana meowed.

"Oh Darien…I love you."

"Oh Serena," Diana sighed, putting her paws on her face and kitty mouth to Serena's ear  "Serena, WILL YOU WAKE UP!"

"Aah!" Serena was jolted out of bed and onto the ground. Diana learned a thing or two from her mother.

After explaining to Serena about the wake up call, Serena and Darien walked down the street, following Rini.  "I wonder where she could be going."

"Serena!" Luna called.

Serena turned to see Luna and Artemis with the rest of the gang.

"Oh, hi, good you're here," Serena said, pointing at Rini.  "Look at Rini. She looks like a robot walking in her sleep."

"She's not the only one," Artemis said.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"Look!" Mina pointed down the street, where more children are walking like zombies.

"Oh, what's happening?" Serena cried.

"Look like the children are all heading to one place," Amy observed. "I heard on the news today that there are lots of children mysteriously disappearing from many countries all over the world."

Serena gasped, "I heard the announcement too! And Lydia called me about it yesterday.  She said that a witch is collecting their dream energy!"

"Dream energy?" Mina asked.

"Hey, do you hear some sort of musical instrument playing a tune?" Raye asked.

They all became silent, listening to the tune.  Amy began to analyze it with her computer.

"The instrument's a pipe, and it's emitting strange energy while it's played." Amy stated.

The girls and cats follow them to the ship.

"Look at that! What do you think it is?" Diana asked.

"Lydia must've seen one like it in Ireland," Serena said.

"We must stop those children before they leave," Luna said.

They all nodded. Serena knew who to go after. She grabbed Rini.

"Rini, come on!" 

"Let me go." Rini said, speaking like a zombie. "Let me go.

"Please, Rini, you must wake up."  Diana said.  

"I guess I have no choice!" Serena muttered, spanking Rini twice.

"Ow! What are you doing, Serena?" Rini demanded, out of her trance.  "Huh? What's going on?"

"Huh?" Serena said. "You mean you don't know what happened today at all?"

Lita stepped in front of the children. "Stop! Everyone go home!"

But the kids kept moving.  They tried to push them back physically.

"No, don't go in there!" Mina warned.

"No!" Lita shouted.

"Stop!" Raye said.

"Wake up!" Mina said.

"Everyone go home!" Raye insisted.

"We must go to the land of sweets now," a boy said.

"They can't hear you, sailor scouts," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Amy asked.

A girl stepped around the corner, with auburn hair wearing a black jumper over a green shirt.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.  "How come you're not hypnotized like the others?"

The girl folded her arms. "The tune is set to hypnotize human children--and I am only half human."

"Half human?" Lita exclaimed. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"The ones trying to steal the children!" Serena shouted.

"No," the girl said. "I'm here to help."

Rini turned and looked at the girl.  "Wait…I know you!  Blossom!"

She smiled, "I'm touched to see you remember me, Rini."

"You know her?" Serena asked.

"Sure I do," Rini ran to Blossom.  "She's my friend from the future!" She put her arm around her.  "Lydia's her mom!"

"What?" Serena gasped.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Blossom nodded, "My name's Blossom.  Fiore and Lydia's daughter." Blossom closed her eyes and a flurry of rose petals surrounded her. Her appearance changed.  Her auburn hair became longer and the braids came undone.  It changed from auburn to a bright, vibrant orange with green streaks in her bangs.  Greenish-yellow skin replaced her pink flesh and her dress turned out to be like Fiore's alien outfit, except it was in purple.  A gold piece of her outfit went around her left leg.  The rose petals disappeared and Blossom finally opened her eyes, now alien-like and violet. Dangling from her alien ears were crystal earrings. Her lips were painted orange and the only thing she kept from her human appearance was the purple flower in her hair.  "A pleasure to meet you!"

  "Lydia will freak when she hears this." Serena said.

Rini embraced her friend.  "I missed you, Blossom!" Rini exclaimed.

"I missed you too," Blossom said.

The music stopped and the piper standing on the prow of the ship stood up.  "Can I help you?" The children fell asleep again.

Blossom gasped and a sneer appeared on her face. "You!"  She stepped forward, pointing to the piper.  "You!"

What is it, Blossom?" Rini asked.

"Tell us who you are!" Raye commanded.

"Tell me why you're interrupting this innocent procession to happiness." Purapan said. "They've come of their own free will."

  "Free will?" Blossom snarled.  "You liar!"

"Do you call the act of kidnapping children innocent?!" Mina demanded.

"We won't let you get away with this, you psycho!" Lita muttered.

"Listen to them, Purapan," Blossom hissed.

"You know him?" Rini asked. "How?"

"I know, because my father knows," Blossom said. "You might've gotten away with it once, but you wont' this time! Hear me? I won't let you!"

**TBC**


	3. Nightmare Air Ride

**Beautiful Dreams 3**

**Nightmare Air Ride**

Disclaimer:  The only characters that belong to me are the ones you won't see in Sailor Moon.

"And you're going to stop me, little girl?" Purapan demanded.

"Someway, somehow," Blossom hissed.

He laughed and threw a handful of candy at the girls.  "CANDY WRAPPERS!"

"Get away from the candy!" Blossom warned.

"Huh?" Serena said as Purapan started to play a different tune.  The candies took on humaid shapes.  

"Go bonbon babies!"  Purapan yelled.

The bonbon babies fly at the girls as they duck and try to push them away.  Mina kicked one and it bounced off playground equipment and it bounced back, crashing into her.  Amy ducked one, allowing Lita to catch it.  Blossom rolled underneath a merry-go-round for cover. 

'I wish I could help them,' she thought to herself, 'but I'm not a sailor scout.'  

"You'll need to transform!" she shouted, but being underneath the merry-go-round, they were unable to hear her.  "Oh, I feel so helpless!"

Serena and Rini ran around a jungle gym.

"Rini, get rid of this!"  Serena yelled.

"What should I do?!" Rini demanded. "YOU should be protecting ME!"

"Protecting YOU?! You caused this!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Transform, are you scouts are what?!" Blossom yelled.

"Right," Luna said, "Everyone, transform!"

Amy was the first to hear.  "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

Lita threw the bonbon baby to side, to finish off of later.  "JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"TRANSFORM!"

Throughout the scouts' transformation, Blossom can't help but marvel at them.  "That is so…so wonderful!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Venus' attack turns the bonbon baby chasing Rini and Serena into a regular piece of candy.  They glanced at it and nodded.  They summoned the power of their moon brooches.

"SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"Yeah!" Blossom exclaimed.  "Go Rini!"  Blossom started to crawl out to get a better look.  "Get those overgrown candies!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"MERCURY BLAST!"

"…FLASH!"

"THUNDER!"

"That's the way!" Blossom shouted.  "Good work scouts!"

"Why you!"  Purapan said angrily.  "Who are you?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Super Sailor Moon said. You're kidnapping children with your evil tunes! Children are our biggest treasures, so we will never let you take them from us! On behalf of love…!"

"…and on behalf of justice!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And in the name of the Moon…"

"We shall punish you!"

"We're also here to punish you!"  Mars added with a yell as the other scouts walked up.

"We're the sailor scouts!" the four remaining sailor scouts shouted.

Purapan didn't seem impressed.  "Heh.  Big deal!"  He began to play a different tune, creating an illusion.  The playground became a grassy field.

"Oh no!" Blossom cried, scrambling to her feet.  "Scouts, don't fall for it!"

"I wonder where that wonderful, sweet smell is coming from."  Mercury said, her eyes closed.

"And that house over there!"  Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Oh, look at that! It's a gingerbread house!" Mars gasped.

"Sailor Moon," Luna said, "be careful!"

"Oh no, what's happening to them?" Diana asked.

"They're being fooled. "Artemis answered. "They're seeing an illusion created by the sound of the pipe."

"And we're the only ones that see right through it," Blossom said, "we've got to try to get the scouts' attention before something happens!"

"How?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure," Blossom said.  She looked at Purapan, "we've got to get his pipe."

"It's dangerous," Luna said.  "You're not a scout."

"But I have to do something!"

"Maybe Tuxedo Mask will come and save them in the nick of time," Artemis said, "he always does."

The scouts ran to the gingerbread house and Mini moon opened the door.  They rush inside, giddy.

"All right. Get out of my way."  Jupiter said. "Hurry up."

"Hurry," Venus said, "hurry."

The scouts became little children once they stepped inside. "Hey, you guys, how come you're all so small?"  Venus queried. "You look like little kids."

"But you're the same as us," Jupiter said.

"Hey, that's right."  Mini Moon stated. "You're all my size now."

"Oh, hey look at this."  Sailor Moon said, looking up to a curtain of donuts and licking her lips.  "This looks yummy."  She grabs the donut and gets ready to take a bite.

"Sailor Moon, hello! That's not a donut!"  Blossom got in her face and started waving her arms. "She won't listen to me!"

"She never does," Luna muttered.

But then, helped arrived.  The toss of Tuxedo Mask's rose interrupted Purapan's pipe playing.  

"Ah!" Purapan yelled in anger.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon mumbled.

Purapan turned and searched the trees.  Tuxedo Mask walked up.  

"Hurray for Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon exclaimed.

"Don't bite into the donut, Sailor Moon."  Tuxedo Mask advised.  "It's dangerous."

Sailor Moon looked at what she thought was a donut, but it was actually a ring on a play set.  She laughed and swung it away, but it came back and hit her in the face.  Sailor Moon fell to her knees and cried as the other scouts sweat dropped.

Tuxedo Mask jumped from the tree branch to stop Purapan.  "So? You won't stop me!"

Tuxedo Mask took out his walking stick and swung to Purapan, but he missed.  Purapan counterattacked with a bolt of energy, sending him flying to the deck.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Moon exclaimed.

Purapan took out his pipe and began to play another tune.  The children--once asleep--now rose up like zombies.  They cornered in on him and he quickly jumped to the edge.  They grabbed his ankles to prevent him from going anywhere.  Tuxedo Mask tried to shake them off and looked up to see a Bonbon baby flying to him.  It crashed into him, knocking him off the ship and just before he fell, he was saved.

"RAINBOW COLOR SLIDE!"

Sailor Rainbow had appeared.  She sent a wave of color underneath Tuxedo Mask, creating a slide for him to land on the ground safely.

"Yeh all right, laddy?" she asked, jumping to him.

"Sailor Rainbow?" he mumbled.

"Of course it's me!"  she exclaimed.  "And I brought along a friend of yours--this laddy just can't stay away!" she pointed her thumb to Fiore behind her.  Fiore went to help his friend up.

"We'll talk later, Darien," Fiore said.  

"Not another one of you!" Purapan snarled.  

"We're like wolves, laddy," Rainbow snapped. "We travel in packs!"

Purapan replied by creating more Bonbon babies.  

"Stop this now!" Pereru shouted from one of the climbing structures.

"Who is that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Pereru…" Sailor Mini Moon whispered.

"Pereru, why do you stop me?" Purapan demanded.

But Pupuran, why are you being so violent?!"  Pereru demanded. "I don't understand what you're doing!"

"Pupuran, what's going on?!"  An evil voice of a woman demanded.

Fiore flinched, recognizing the voice.  "It's her."

Purapan turned around and got to his knees. The eyes of the ship projected an image of Bidiyanu "Yes, Badiyanu."

"Is that her, Fiore?" Rainbow asked Fiore.  "The one you told me about?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"She's going to destroy the Earth," said Blossom, surprising Rainbow and Fiore.

"Who're you?" Rainbow asked.

"You don't know?" Moon questioned, "Lydia, we've got to hae a little talk…"

"Aunt Lydia," Mini Moon grabbed Rainbow's arm and whispered in her ear.  

"What?!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.  "You've got to be kidding!  Our daughter?"

"She came from the future," Mini Moon explained.  

"Why isn't she there where it's safe?" Sailor Rainbow questioned, "li'l lassie, try not to get in any trouble while we wallop this--"

Fiore cleared his throat.

"Er--"

"Box her ears?" Sailor Mini Moon suggested.

"Aye, dat's whut I's gonna sey!"

"Is anything wrong?"  Bidiyanu questioned. "I won't accept any delay in our plan."

"Yes…but Peruru is trying to stop me from executing the plan."  Pupuran explained.

"I'm trying to stop him because…I don't agree with his methods" Peruru said. "He's gathering children using violence."

"I'd be silent if I were you!" Pupuran growled.

"No, I won't be silent at all." He turned to Bidiyanu, "Bidiyanu I can't trust in you anymore."

"Badiyanu's intentions are good!"  Pupuran argued. "She wants the children to have eternal happiness!"

"That's not true!" Fiore shouted.

"I don't believe you at all."  Peruru muttered.

"Peruru…" Sailor Mini Moon called as she ran up to him.  Pereru gasped.

"Mini Moon, wait!" Blossom warned.  "Don't let Bidiyanu see you!" She grabbed her arm.

"Why?  Peruru is my friend."

"Well…it looks like you and this little girl know each other." Badiyanu said.  "Is it true, Peruru?"

"No! She has nothing to do with me!" He retorted.

"Good. Follow my orders!" Bidiyanu commanded.

"Bidiyanu!" Peruru refused.

"You must bring that small girl together with the other children."  She said to Pupuran,

"Yes of course," he said.  "What about the other?"  He looked at Blossom.

"I don't need her,'" Bidiyanu said.  "She's not human."

"What?!" Blossom snarled.

There was a flash of dark energy to the Bonbon Babies to make them stronger.

"Badiyanu!" Peruru shouted angrily as she laughed evilly and vanished away.

"Get ready to fight again!"  Jupiter urged.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Rainbow said.  

"Okay, Bonbon Babies go!" Pupuran shouted.

"No, Pupuran!" Peruru yelled.

"Let's do this," Rainbow muttered.  "RAINBOW GREEN ZAPPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MECURY AQUA RAPSODY!"

The Bonbon babies change to candies, but back to their bonbon babies form.

"No way!" Rainbow shouted.  "They're stronger!"

The Bonbon Babies head for Sailor Mini Moon.  Blossom stood in front of her protectively, eyes fierce, and arms straight out.  But the Bonbon Babies keep flying at them.

"Stop," Blossom said, "Stop!"

"Blossom!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed.

Peruru began to play his flute to make the Bonbon Babies stop, but it had no effect.  He gasped.

Tuxedo Mask dove and shoved the Bonbon Baby away.  He unsteadily got up to his feet.

"Tuxedo Mask, watch out!" Rainbow warned.

Too late.  The Bonbon Baby slammed him into the ship and knocked unconscious.  Blossom shivered in shock and Mini Moon began to sob.

"Oh no, Tuxedo Mask!" Moon shouted and ran to get to him.

Sailor Rainbow became very angry.  "No one hurts my friends!  Especially candy gone bad!"  she summoned all of her rainbow coins to form an attack on the Bonbon babies.  "RAINBOW PRIMARY SWIRL!"  three of the Bonbon babies changed back to candies with the attack from the yellow, red and blue coins.  She turned to the remaining two Bonbon Babies. "I will not allow you to take them!  RAINBOW BLUE BLATSER!"

The Bonbon babies dodge the Bonbon babies as they pick Sailor Mini Moon up, with her hanging on to Blossom's hand.  Apparently, they just want Sailor Mini Moon.

"Don't let go, Rini!" Blossom shouted.

"Blossom, help!"

But the strain holding on to her hand is too much and Blossom fell down.  "Sailor Mini Moon!"  Blossom hurried to her feet and ran to the ship as the other scouts shout out their anger.

"Oh no!"  Mars shouted. 

Sailor Jupiter tried to board the ship but the drawbridge closed gefore she can even send a thunderclap.  Mini Moon moved to the edge and called for help.  Pupuran began to play and the children start dancing to prevent Rini from jumping off the ship.

"Jupiter, give me a boost!" Rainbow called.  "I can try to get to Mini Moon!"

"Got it, Rainbow!" Jupiter acknoldged holding out her hands for Rainbow to jump on and Jupiter tossed her in the air.  Rainbow grabbed the edge and reached for Mini Moon's hand.  During the commotion, no one noticed Blossom disappear, travel through the ship and appear in the midst of the children.

"I can't let Mini Moon be alone," she whispered.

"Rainbow, save me!" Mini Moon pleaded.  "Help!  Help me, please!"

"Just give me your hand, Rini!" Rainbow said.  "Reach!  Reach!"

"I can't!" she gasped.  "I can't get through!"

"Try, Rini! Try!  I almost have you!"

The ship began to take off and just as Rainbow's hand was about to touch Mini Moon's, one of the other children got in the way and Rainbow couldn't hold on to the ship anymore.  Her hand slipped and she began to fall.

"Sailor Rainbow!" Fiore screamed.  He ran to her and caught her before she fell to the ground.  "Are you all right?"

Sailor Rainbow got to her feet and groaned.  "I was so close!  Sailor Mini Moon!"

"Mooooom!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed as the ship went away.  Sailor Moon was stunned to the point of panic, shaking her head in denial.  

"No," she muttered, "no!"

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon, we'll get her back."  Rainbow said as she put her arms around her.

Sailor Moon and the scouts watched helplessly as the ship carried Mini Moon away.  Then, Rainbow got a painful feeling.  They were missing one person.

"Fiore!" she called, "Where's Blossom?"

"I think," he said, looking at the sky, "I think she must've boared the ship during the comotion."

"What?" She gasped.  "No!  What is she thinking?"

"Maybe she wants to be with Rini so she won't be alone," he replied.

Lydia let out an exasperated sigh.  "Now we have one more child to be concerned about."

Pereru jumped from the climbing structure and ran onto ground level.  Venus and Mars put their arms in front of him so he could go no farther.

"Stop!" Venus exclaimed.  "That's far enough!"

"Okay, kid," Mars said, "Tell us who you are!"

Pereru sighed and looked down, realizing he had some explaining to do.

****

All of the children on the ship were singing and acting happy except for Sailor Mini Moon.  She stood quiet, wondering how the others would find her and trying to be brave.  Then she feels a hand fall on her shoulder.  She gasped.

"Huh?  Blossom!"

Blossom smiled and put a finger to her lips.  

"What're you doing on the ship?"

"I stowed away."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be with you so you wouldn't be alone," Blossom said. "What kinda friend would I be if I just let them take you?"

"I'm scared, Blossom."  Sailor Mini Moon said.  "How are the scouts supposed to find us?"

Two other ships joined Purapan's, playing the same music.  They come to a land and the drawbridges opened.

"Maybe Pereru will tell them," Blossom said.  "We're here."

"Welcome children," Badiyanu said.

The children run out happily, singing.  Blossom and Mini Moon slowly walk inside the building, not as happy as the others.  

"They have no idea what is about to happen to them," Blossom said

"Where are we, Blossom?  What is this awful place?" Mini Moon asked.  "Who's in charge?"

Blossom pointed at their feet, "Mini Moon, look!"

Mini Moon took in a gasp, seeing children sleeping in boxes.  "I want to go home!"

Bolts of dark energy captured Mini Moon.  She screamed and reached for Blossom.  "Ahh, Blossom!"

"Mini Moon!" Blossom jumped and grabbed her hand and the girls are carried into a dark tunnel.  They are dropped hard onto a floor.  

"Ow," Blossom grumbled.

"So it was you, who led Pereru astray?" Badiyanu asked.

"Huh?" Mini Moon turned and gasped, seeing the dark energy around Mini Moon.

"Strange. I feel a mysterious energy."  

 Blossom moved in front of Mini Moon and held her hands out. "I know what you're after and you're not going to get it!"

Badiyanu laughed, "and you think you can stop me?  This planet will eventually be absorbed into my Black Dream Hole, located in the center of this castle. My wonderful Black Dream Hole is consuming dream energy from children. The more children there are, the larger the Dream Hole will be. Once it reaches a certain size…it will be large enough to swallow your silly planet! All the ridiculous people of Earth will end up living in one of my peaceful Dream Boxes. Ah, yes, a lovely little dream I've had for a long time."

"Dream on!" Blossom shouted.

"Get a grip on reality, lady!"  Sailor Mini Moon cried. "Your dream will always remain just a dream! It will never work with Earth!"

"Oh? Why do you think that, little girl?" Badiyanu demanded.

"I know it because the Earth has Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts!"  Mini Moon retorted.

"It may have worked in the previous worlds, Badiyanu," Blossom hissed, "but not with Earth!  You destroyed my father's home and there is no way we'll let you destroy my mother's home!  You're the reason my father had to float around space his whole life.  I'll never forgive you!"

"As I see it, my dear," Badiyanu said, "this is your new home.  And your little friend there is going to help me follow out my plans!"

"Stay away from her!" Blossom screeched.  But Blossom was tossed away and Sailor Mini Moon was grabbed.  "No, Mini Moon!  You let her go!"

"Blossom, you've got to find a way to set the children free!"  Mini moon yelled.

"But I can't!"  Blossom said.

"You have to try.  Hurry!"

"What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me, just free the others!"

"Mini Moon."

"Do it, Blossom!"

"There is no way you can break those dream boxes!" Badiyanu shouted. "They are indestructible."

"Maybe I'll get lucky!" Blossom cried, "My mother happens to be the scout of luck!"  And with that, Blossom vanished.  If Blossom could ever be lucky, now was the time.

**Next Chapter**

**Dream On**


	4. Dream On

**Beautiful Dreams 4**

**Dream On**

_Disclaimer: My characters are the ones you will not see on Sailor Moon._

Everyone was at Darien's apartment.  Artemis was outside looking at the storm.  "This storm, it's very strange looking."  

"Darien seems to be okay," Luna said, "but he still needs his rest."

Fiore and the girls were inside, with Serena at Darien's bedside holding his hand.  Fiore was standing behind Lydia with his arms around her.  Darien's eyes opened.

"Serena?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Darien?" she said, squeezing his hand.

"Is Rini okay?" he asked.

She gasped and all the other girls became tense.  She thinks hard for a moment.  "Yeah, she's okay."  She replied.  Serena's lie tore at the girls.

Lydia turned to Fiore.  "If only I--"

"It wasn't your fault, Lydia," he said.

"I was so close!" she muttered. "How could I let her get away?"

"That spirited kid," Serena said, trying to laugh, "she's always all right."

"We really should be going now," Pereru stated.

"Mm-hmm," Serena said.

Lydia turned to Fiore.  "Are yeh coming, Fiore?"

"I would," Fiore replied and looked at Darien, "but someone should stay here and look after Darien."

"Aye."

"Go and save Rini and Blossom," he told her.  "Save the children."

Lydia nodded and Fiore kissed her forehead.  "I'll be back soon.  I promise, we'll do this."

"I know you will."  Fiore said, "good luck, scouts."

"Try and make sure Darien's okay," Serena said, "so he won't--"

"Don't' worry, Serena," Fiore said, "Darien will be fine."

The girls walked out with Pereru and Fiore sat down next to Darien.  "Are you all right, Darien?  Can I get you anything?"

"Tell me the truth, Fiore," Darien whispered hoarsely.  "How is Rini?  They took her, didn't they?"

Fiore sighed, "yes, Darien, but don't you worry.  She's not alone.  Blossom is with her."

"Blossom, you and Lydia's child?"

"Remember how close we were?  Like brothers?" Fiore said.  "Serena and Lydia are like sisters and I'm sure that Blossom and Rini are too.  They look out for each other.  Blossom's not going to let anything happen to Rini.  The scouts are on their way.  Rini, Blossom and all the children will be back safe and sound soon."

"They're probably all scared," Darien said.

"Don't worry, Darien," Fiore said, "here," he got up and got a class of water for him and helped him drink it.  "They'll be back.  You just concentrate on feeling better, okay?  Don't worry about Rini.  I'm scared for Blossom too, but I don't think there is anything the scouts can't handle.  I bet Blossom and Rini are trying to find away to get out of…wherever they are."

****

"Children of Earth, this is your wake up call!" Blossom exclaimed.  "Wake up!"  She was swimming through the space of dream boxes.  She came to a box where a child was sound asleep.  "Please, you've got to wake up!"  She pounded on the box.  "I've got to break these things!"  

The dream boxes were indestructible.  No matter how hard she pounded on the boxes, they never broke.  

"Why won't you break?" she demanded.  "Break!"

Blossom folded her arms on the dream box and started to cry.  "This isn't going anywhere!  It's no use.  I'll never save them.  I have no powers.  I wish I was a sailor scout like Rini…then maybe I could save these kids!"

"Say that again," a woman voiced.

"What?"  Blossom picked up her head, tears streaming down her alien face.  "Who said that?  Is it you, Badiyanu? Don't think I can save them, do you?"

A woman with long fuchsia hair wearing a midnight blue sparkly dress appeared in front of her.  Her fuchsia hair flowed around her body and she smiled.  "Say that again, dear child."

"Say what again?"

"Your wish.  What is it that you wish for?"

"Wait, I know you," Blossom gasped, "you're that lady--that lady from space that granted my father a wish!  Queen Vera, queen of knowledge!"

"Yes.'"

"I don't understand," Blossom mumbled, "you live on the Star of Truth--how did you come here to the Black Dream Hole? I thought you only watched what happened in space."

"I can go anywhere," Vera said, "you made a wish and I heard you, so I came to grant it.  This place--isn't very dreamy, is it?  A wish is like a dream and the kind of dream that Badiyanu has will remain just a dream.  That is one wish I'll never grant for her.  And in granting yours, I will help you stop her devious plan.  So wish again, child and it will be granted."

Blossom floated to Vera.  "I wish…"

"Yes?"

"I wish to be a sailor scout!"

"It's done then!" Vera clapped her hands once and stretched them out.  Blossom's alien attire ripped away and she changed to her human form.  A sailor fuku with a lavender skirt and vest appeared on her naked body, the bows being light green.  She had thigh-high boots like her mother, light green with flower at the top.  Her brooch was a flower with a rainbow inside and a tiara with a pink gem went across her forehead.  Her auburn hair was tied back with a flower.  She stopped and looked at her new self.

"You did it, I'm a sailor scout!"

"Yes," Vera said, "now go and save the children, Sailor Flora Rainbow!"  Vera disappeared back to her home on the star of truth.

Sailor Flora Rainbow turned around and held up her hand, "FLORA CHAIN SMASH!'"

Flowers tied together, stem to blossom, smashed into one of the dream boxes, setting the child inside free.  Sailor Flora Rainbow swam to it opened up her hand. "FLORA REMEDY!"

Flower petals fell on the child and he woke up. "Huh?"

"One down," Flora Rainbow said, turning around, "hundreds to go!"

***

The Sailor Scouts were aboard on Pereru's ship.  Pereru told them about the Black Dream Hole. I'm worried. Once someone is thrown into the Black Dream Hole, it's impossible to save them, and I'm scared for Rini."

"What's the Black Dream Hole?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"It's a place of eternal sleep."  He answered thickly.

Super Sailor Rainbow flinched, "Eternal sleep?  Well, I know I don't want to go to this Black Dream Hole for a vacation."

"Me neither," Mercury agreed.

"I wonder if he's leading us into a trap, too."  Sailor Venus voiced.  "What do you think?"

We have no choice but to trust him."  Jupiter said.

"She's right," Sailor Rainbow agreed, "Besides, he is just a little lad and he didn't seem too happy about letting Badiyanu taking Rini away."

"What about Blossom?" Jupiter asked.  "What if they see her there?"

"I just hope she's as lucky as I am," Rainbow sighed, "and she's doing her best to keep Rini calm."   She laughed, "Yeh know, I'm not all that surprised that she stowed away. That's something like I would do."

"Hey…Rini must've given you those cookies."  Super Sailor Moon said, noticing the cookies on Pereru's" 

"She did."  Pereru said hesitantly.  "We're approaching now. We have to move into the clouds quickly."

As the ship shifted into the clouds, Pereru's thoughts wander to the beginning of his mission._  "I would like all of the children to follow me to the Dream World, and don't worry. Everyone will be safe and happy in their own dream. Fairies, please assist me now."_

Followed to when he met Rini. _"Gotta go now. See ya again! Bye!"_

"Peruru, are we almost there?"  Sailor Moon questioned.

"Almost," he replied.

"Hey, I'm sensing some powerful, sinister force here."  Mars informed.

"So am I," Rainbow said, "but this Badiyanu sounds like a powerful, sinister force."

"But…"  Jupiter mumbled.

"I can't see anything," Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Mercury turned on her VR visor.  Pereru started to play on his flute as Sailor Mercury scanned. From out of the clouds, the castle appeared.

"There it is. That's the Dream Castle. All the kidnapped children are taken there."

"Including the stowaway Blossom," Sailor Rainbow added, "She'd better be all right, because I am going to give her quite a talkin' to!"

"Looks pretty bad, guys." Sailor Moon said.  "Still not too late to turn back."

"Don't be silly, Sailor Moon," Rainbow said, "We're not going anywhere except in that castle."

As the ship approached, something is fired at them.  "Ah!" Pereru gasped.  The balloon became engulfed in flames and the ship began to dive forward.  

"Mercury, what's going on?" Rainbow demanded.  "Who is attacking us?"

"I'm working on it, Rainbow," Mercury replied, scanning nervously.  "It's a cannon!"

The older fairies were loading the cannons.  "Cannonball loaded."  Banane said.

"Cannonball loading," Orange stated, loading the new shell.

"Cannonball ready."  Banane said.

"Don't forget. Peruru is on board."  Orange informed as they closed the breech.

"FIRE!" Pupuran shouted.

The cannonball headed toward the ship.  Sailor Mercury wasted no time.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The shell froze up and fell away.  

"Good one, Sailor Mercury!" Jupiter praised.

"Oh no! We're gonna crash!"  Venus shouted.

"Brace yerselves, lassies!" Sailor Rainbow warned.

The ship crashed and slid across the city's surface.  The scouts got down and braced themselves for impact.  The ship finally stops at a vast pit.

"That was close!" Sailor Rainbow observed, "too close!"

The scouts all asked each other if they were all right.  Hearing his brothers laughing, Pereru looked up.

"I'm surprised to see you, Peruru."  Pupuran said.  "Why did you being those girls to the castle?"

"To stop you and Badiyanu!"  He retorted.

"Hello, Sailor Rainbow," Banane greeted.  "Nice to see you again."

"Yeh…" Rainbow hissed.  "I'm not as happy to see yeh!"

"Who's he?" Sailor Venus asked.  

"He's the fairy who kidnapped the children from Dublin," Sailor Rainbow replied, "and he stole my harmonica!"

"He what?" Venus gasped. She looked at Banane; "you return that harmonica to Sailor Rainbow now if you know what's good for you!"

"Yeah, the children too," Jupiter added fiercely.

"Listen here!"  Sailor Moon shouted, stepping forward, "Let Rini and the others go!"

"Rini, huh?"  Pupuran said.  "But I don't think so. Badiyanu has a strong interest in her."

Yes, she's the little upstart who has ideal energy to add to the Black Dream Hole."  Banane informed as Orange chuckled behind his hand.

"You can't do this!" Pereru shouted.  "What have you become?!"

"Hah, foolish boy, you should never have come back."  Pupuran muttered.  He turned to the other fairies.  "You must be careful. They all have mysterious powers they'll use against us."

"Okay," the said.  The three fairies reeled back.

"CANDY WRAPPERS!" 

"I'm sick of these things!" Sailor Rainbow growled, "come on, lassies!  RAINBOW PRIMARY SWIRL!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

But the dark power has gotten stronger and it made the bonbon babies endure their attacks.

"No!" Rainbow hissed.  "This cannot be!"

"The black energy in the Dream Hole is getting stronger, and so are we." Banane told them.  "There's no use. You must surrender."

"Surrender?" Rainbow snapped.  "Never!   I'll keep fighting until the bitter end!  RAINBOW GREEN ZAPPER!"

Her attack still didn't help.  "I'm afraid your puny little powers are no match!"  Pupuran shouted.

"Puny?" Rainbow demanded.  "Puny?  OH, if I had just one more coin I'll finish all of yeh!"

"Rainbow," Mars mumbled, "we can't…"

The scouts all stepped back with nowhere to go.  Sailor Rainbow still held her ground.  This time she used all six coins.  "RAINBOW SIX-WAY FLASH!"

A rainbow missing just the color of violet flew toward the giant band of bonbon babies.  Instead of withstanding her great attack, the first row of bonbon babies was destroyed.

"It worked!"  Sailor Rainbow shouted in surprised.

It did work, but not only because Sailor Rainbow used all the coins in her possession, but because Blossom was busily working on freeing the sleeping children the very minute and she already had twelve of them woken up.  The dark energy was slowly fading down.

"Impossible!" Banane cried.  "You couldn't--"

"I got lucky," Rainbow said defiantly.

But there was still too much for the scouts to fend off alone.  "There's nowhere to go!" Jupiter said worriedly.

"Oh no!" Mars cried.

But they were saved in the nick of the time.  Here came some World Shaking!

"Yes, could it be?" Moon said hopefully.

"Huh?" All three fairies said.

The three outer sailor soldiers came to help.  

"Too much candy can make you sick. I'm Sailor Uranus, the flying warrior, protected by planet Uranus!"

It's our turn to give these candies cavities. I'm Sailor Neptune, protected by the planet Neptune!"

"Rotten candies must be discarded. I'm Sailor Pluto, the evolution warrior, protected by planet Pluto!" 

"We're here to help our friends!"  Uranus exclaimed.

"Together, we're a mighty force!"  Neptune added.  

"And we will punish you!"  The outer scouts threatened.

"Sailor Uranus!  Neptune!"  Sailor Moon cried out.

"Sailor Pluto!" Mars gasped.

"Good to see yeh, lassies!" Rainbow shouted.  

More Bonbon babies zoomed in around the scouts.  Pluto got ready.  "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"We're sure glad you're here."  Mercury said.

You can always count on us when there's trouble."  Sailor Uranus said.  "Their Black Dream Hole is really growing."

"Sailor Moon, Rini's in serious danger right now, isn't she?"  Pluto questioned.

Sailor Moon nodded sadly.

"They got reinforcements! How did you find our totally invisible and unknown castle in the middle of space?!"  Pupuran shouted unbelievably.

"I told yeh we travel in packs!" Rainbow hissed.

"What a fool, to think you could beat Sailor power and my magic mirror."  Sailor Neptune said.  "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

The power of her magic mirror highlighted the source of their power, their instruments.  She nodded to Sailor Uranus and she took action.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

This attack sliced Orange's instrument in half, changing him into a pink bird.

"How'd she do that?" Banane wondered.

"Why don't you show him, Sailor Rainbow?" Venus asked with a grin.

"Good idea, Venus," Rainbow replied, grinning back.  "I think you have something of mine, Banane!"  She walked forward to him.  "You know it's bad luck to steal my harmonica?  RAINBOW INDIGO FLARE!"

Her indigo flare slices through his instrument, making him change into a yellow-orange bird and his bonbon babies vanished.  Rainbow's harmonica fell on the ground and she stepped to pick it up.

"Ah ha, yes!" Rainbow said.

WHY YOU?!" Pupuran shouted.

"Listen here, you clown!"  Uranus hissed, threatening him with her sword.  "What are you doing with the children?!"

"We-we're just letting them stay ch-children forever here! What's the big deal?! HOW CAN THAT BE WRONG?!"

"You're going to destroy our home using the children," Sailor Rainbow said harshly.  "That's how!"

Before Pupuran can summon his bonbon babies to thwart off Uranus, she cut through his instrument. 

"BADIYANU!" He screamed as he changed into a blue hummingbird.

Sadly, Pereru lowered his eyes.  He lost his brothers.  Rainbow noticed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We had to, Pereru," she said.

Pereru nodded quietly.  He brought up his flute and began to play.  His gondola rose up.  "My gondola seems okay. Let's get going."

"Yeah, let's find this Black Dream Hole and end this nightmare!"  Jupiter yelled as they came aboard.

"Sailor Moon, can we trust this boy?"  Pluto asked.

"Yeah, he's okay. He's a friend of Rini's."  She replied.  "Is that right?"

_'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'  _Pereru thought.  

Sailor Rainbow, as if knowing what he was thinking, placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I have a bad feeling about this."  Pluto said.

"We all do," Rainbow added.

Then dark energy attacked the ship and caused it to capsize.  All the scouts jumped to the ground.

"This is a sanctuary."  Badiyanu voiced then appeared in front of them.  "You're not allowed past this point!"

"The hell we're not!" Rainbow said defiantly.

"You tell us where Rini and all the other children are!" Venus shouted.

"They're resting peacefully beneath you."  Badiyanu replied.

"Huh?" Moon asked. She and the others looked down.  "What?! The children?!"

"Oh no!" Mars cried.

Pereru approached Badiyanu.  "Set them all free right now, you evil, sick cow!"  He charged her but before he got anywhere closer to her, he was thrown back.  "Aaah!"

"Pereru!" Rainbow cried.

"Help!"

Jupiter caught him after his little flight.

"Such a foolish little boy. I'm merely trying to make all of your wonderful dreams come true, Peruru."  Badiyanu said.  "In my dream world, everything is sweet and happy: the way life should be."

"No one can be truly happy here: not in this fake make-believe world."  Pereru muttered.

"Hmm…."

"I want to protect the world where children can grow up normally with family and friends: THE WAY LIFE'S SUPOSED TO BE!"

"I suppose this fluffy-headed little girl gave you this idea, hmm?"  Badiyanu asked, holding out her hand and with dark energy, appeared Sailor Mini Moon.

"Hey, where am I?" Mini Moon wondered.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Hi Sailor Moon!" Mini Moon called.  'Sailor Moon.'

'Oh I'm so glad she's okay.'

"You're late!" Sailor Mini Moon said, folding her arms.

"Sorry, kiddo!"

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Rainbow called, taking few steps foreword, "Where's Blossom?  Is she with you?"

"She went to wake up the other kids," Sailor Mini Moon replied, pointing at the boxes underneath their feet.

The sailor scouts looked down.  There were still a number of children in boxes. "How?" Venus asked.  "There are too many!"

"That puny little girl cannot wake up all the children," Badiyanu said.  "And even if she does, I have just what I need to fulfill my plans!"

The top of the castle opened up and dark clouds opened up, showing a black and dreary sphere of energy.

"This can't be good!" Venus gasped.

"This is our wake-up call, Sailor Scouts!"  Uranus exclaimed.

"Is that the Black Dream Hole, Peruru?" Mercury inquired.

Good guess! It feeds on children's sweet dream energy and grows larger and larger. And now…"  She grabbed Sailor Mini Moon and she screamed.

"STOP THAT!" Pereru screamed.

"No! Rini!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Badiyanu raised Sailor Mini Moon to the black dream hole.  A bolt of lightning came down from it and lashed at Rini.  

"No!"  Sailor Moon yelled.

Neither Sailor Moon nor Pereru can watch anymore.  They ran and jumped toward Badiyanu, but she was protected by some kind of force field.

"MARS FIRE FLASH!" 

But her fire did not penetrate the barrier.

Oh no! She's protected by barriers of some kind!" Mercury cried.

"Then let's break them down!" Sailor Rainbow hissed.  "We are not leaving until we get the children back. Come on scouts, let's attack together!"

"Good thinking, Rainbow!" Sailor Mercury called.

"I'll target it," Rainbow said.  "Get your attacks ready! RAINBOW PRIMARY TARGET!"

A red sphere inside a yellow and blue circle appear in the center of Badiyanu's force field.  "Now!"

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"MARS FLAMES SNIPER!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

The eight attacks swarmed to Rainbow's target. She reeled her hand back to add her own to the concoction.  "RAINBOW PRIMARY SWIRL!"

The barrier rumbled and the center where Rainbow's target on the barrier broke.

"It worked!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  "Good work, Rainbow!  Now let's go!"

However, the hole began to fuse together before the scouts were able to get through.

"No!" Rainbow hissed.  "If only I had another coin!"

"Nice try, sailor scouts," Badiyanu scoffed, "but your efforts are useless.  You'll never get through my barrier!"

"We will…somehow!" Rainbow said.

"Ah ha ha ha! This puny troublesome girl's exquisite energy can feed the Black Dream Hole. Her energy alone can make the difference!"

As Rini continued the scream, her transformation unraveled.  The Black Dream Hole became too large for comfort.

"We have to do something!"  Venus exclaimed.

"It'll swallow everything!"  Mercury shouted.

"It's growing too big!"  Uranus cried.

The Black Dream Hole got too large for the city and hovered above it.  The clouds drifted apart to reveal Tokyo underneath.  When all seemed lost, music was heard.  "Oh…now what childish thing are you doing?"

Sailor Moon, Rainbow and Pereru came aboard Pereru's gondola.  "Our good emotional energy is able to move this gondola, and maybe we can break through her barrier."

"Smart thinking. Let's go."  Sailor Moon said.

"Your pathetic little gondola cannot possibly penetrate my barrier."  Badiyanu muttered.

Enough! Let's get together and help Sailor Moon!"  Uranus said.

The scouts began to link up but Badiyanu assailed them with a blast of dark magic.  The barrier weakened for a short moment and the gondola started to penetrate through.  When the barrier regained strength, the gondola started to break apart.

"Ha ha ha…huh?!"

The prow of the ship was able to get through and on top of it were Sailor Moon, Rainbow and Pereru.

"Hello!" Sailor Rainbow cried.  "Did yeh miss us?"

"Give Rini back right now!"  Sailor Moon ordered.

"Sorry, Goldilocks, but my Black Dream Hole, well…it needs all this little girl's Sugar Energy! I'll never give her back!"  Badiyanu shouted and raised her scepter.  

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried.

"Look out!" Mars warned.

But the prow moved aside, resulting in just a minor blow.

Out of the corner of the castle, Sailor Flora Rainbow came through with the children behind her.  "I did it!" she yelled.  "I was able to get them awake!"

"Blossom!" Rainbow shouted.  "Nice work!  Now you're in trouble!  Don't yeh dare move!"

"Yes, good work, my dear," Badiyanu said, "but you should have forgotten about the others and saved your little friend here when you had the chance!  I don't need the other children anymore.  This little wretch is all I need to give the Black Dream Hole the energy it needs!"

Sailor Flora Moon gasped.  "I don't believe it!"

Laughing, Badiyanu flew up to the Black Dream Hole.  

"Hang on!" Pereru said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sailor Rainbow said as the prow went after Badiyanu.

"No, they can't go in there!" Mercury cried.

"They'll be killed for sure!" Venus exclaimed.

"GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!"  Sailor Moon commanded fiercely.

"FORGET IT!" Badiyanu snarled, sending the gondola to the black dream hole.

"You come any closer to us…you'll be absorbed in the Hole, too!"  Pereru shouted.

"Not likely. The Black Dream Hole is a part of me, and I'm a part of the Dream Hole!"  Badiyanu shrieked.

"You are?!"  Pereru gasped.

"Once all of this girl's special energy is consumed, I'll have enough sweet energy to swallow this planet of yours!" Badiyanu said. "NO WAY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Weakly, Mini Moon opened her eyes.  "Sailor Moon!  Pereru!  Rainbow!"

"Hold on, Mini Moon!" Sailor Rainbow encouraged.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sensing that Rini was awake, she shocked her again and she became unconscious once more.  Badiyanu flew up to the black dream hole.  The sailor soldiers shouted at Sailor Moon and Sailor Rainbow.

"NO!" Pereru shouted, pounding the prow of the ship in frustration.  Sailor Rainbow tried to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry, Pereru," Rainbow said, "we will get Rini back!"

The bag of cookies from his belt flew free and Sailor Moon grabbed it.  Rini's words came to her mind as she opened the bag and took out a cookie.  "…one of yours first and then try one of mine!"

She didn't have a chance to try her cookie before.  No better time than now.

"Sailor Moon…"  Pereru said.

"Serena," Rainbow said, making a face, "now's not the time to be nibbling on cookies!"

"This is Rini's special cookie that she made full of love."  Sailor Rainbow said.  "It'll enable us to become more powerful, and I'm gonna try some!"

"In that case, let's eat the whole bag!" Sailor Rainbow chuckled.

Sailor Moon ate the cookie.  "I can feel its sweet love."  She stood up.

"Serena, you cannot go in there alone," Rainbow said, "let me go with you."

"No, stay here, " Sailor Moon insisted.  "You stay here and look after Pereru."

"Don't be a fool," Rainbow muttered, "It's dangerous."

"I mean it, Lydia.  Stay here.  I have to go in alone."  Sailor Moon insisted.  "

"Sailor Moon! Don't do it!" Pereru warned. "Once you go into the Dream Hole, you can never come out again!"

"Serena, I'm going with you," Rainbow said.

"You can't stop me.  If anything happens, it'll be up to you."

"The hell I can't!" Rainbow shouted, reaching for Sailor Moon's arm, but Sailor Moon had already jumped toward the Dark Hole.  "Serena, don't yeh dare!  Come back!"  She tried to go in after her, but felt Pereru grab her hand.

"No, Rainbow, don't go in there!" he pleaded.  "Don't leave me."

Rainbow sighed, crouched down and took the little boy in her arms.  "There, there, Pereru, it will be all right."  Rainbow looked up at Sailor Moon flying into the inner layers of the dark hole.  "Be careful, Serena."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Wishes are Dreams

**Beautiful Dreams 5**

**Wishes are Dreams**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

Sailor Moon swam into the layers of the black dream hole.  Badiyanu mocked her.  "Ah ha ha ha! You stupid little fool girl! You'll never, ever get out of here now!"

"Oh, Rini!" she exclaimed once she found her floating unconscious.  She picked her up.  "Wake up. Wake up. Rini…"

"Don't wake her."  Badiyanu said.  "She's had a big day and needs her rest."  

Sailor Moon turned around and gasped, finding her Darien's bedroom.  Darien was sleeping in bed.  Something wasn't right.  Where was Fiore?  How could she be back in his apartment now?  

"Serena? Why are you here?"  He asked, opening his eyes.

"Darien…can this really be your bedroom?"  She inquired.

"Of course it is."

"Where's Fiore?" she queried.

"Who?"

She gasped again.  How could he forget his friend?  

"Darien…are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling much better thanks to my Serena."

"I'm so relieved."  She smiled, then the smile faded.  "Darien, I can't seem to wake Rini up."

"Don't worry," he said, taking her and setting her down on the bed.  

"Rini?" Sailor Moon asked.  She felt his arms wrap around her.  "Darien?"

"She's okay now. Let her have a good sleep here."  He said softly.  "She's probably having a nice, peaceful dream. We shouldn't disturb her. We can live together in complete happiness…without any problems at all and other people to bother us."

"But Darien, we can't possibly forget all the children and our friends."  Serena said.  She turned around.  "They're in danger."

"I really don't care about any other people, Serena."  Darien said.

Serena gasped, "imagine what Lydia would think if she heard you say that."

He shrugged as if it were no big deal.  "I'll be happy as long as you're with me, Serena."

He leaned down to kiss her but she placed her hands on his lips.  "Oh, Darien…"

"Hmm?"

"Say…who do you like better?"  She questioned.  "Me or Rini?  Oh, and Lydia too.  And please tell the truth, okay?"

"You, of course. I love you the very best in the entire world, Serena."  He answered quickly.  He leaned forward again.  "You're the only one I ever think about and the only woman that I'll ever have in my life."

Sailor Moon thought for a moment then turned around to pick up Rini.  With Rini in her arms, she turned back to him.  "Uh, Darien…"

"Hmm?"

"Even in a dream you're still too good to be true."

"Huh?"

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

****

Back in the Black Dream Hole, Super Sailor Moon and Mini Moon had been encased in a dream box.  But with Sailor Moon's silver crystal inside her brooch, broke the dream box, setting them free.  Wasting no time, Super Sailor Moon began to leave through the interior.  Badiyanu was not very pleased.

"You broke your Dream Box! Why do a fool thing like leave your happy dream?!"

"OH!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?! You must give up the little girl NOW! And then, you can go back to your happy and peaceful dream. Otherwise, you'll end up losing EVERYTHING, only to live in an eternal nightmare!"

Sailor Moon finally reached the core of the Black Dream Hole.  Just a little closer.

"Think! Think about this carefully."  Badiyanu continued.  "Think about yourself. If everyone only thought about themselves and their dreams, no one would ever be hurt. It's an uncomplicated, happy existence. I'm feeding the Black Dream Hole for all of you!"

Sailor Moon however, pondered about other simple things.  _"…a simple thing like a cookie your mother made when you were little could cheer you right up."_

_"Memories, shmemories! We should work towards future happiness!"_

_"I see the future, and I know we'll be very happy on Valentine's Day."_

This gave Sailor Moon an idea and the crystal in her brooch glowed more brightly.  It could be seen outside the black dream hole, where the other scouts can see it.

"Aha…"

"WHAT?!"  Badiyanu shouted.

Super Sailor Rainbow looked up.  "Sailor Moon, you did it!"

"What is that annoying blinking light?!" Badiyanu demanded.

The light from her brooch shined upon the other scouts, bringing them back.  

"It's Sailor Moon!"  Mars cried.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!"  Venus yelled.

Pereru's wings light appeared from the light from Sailor Moon's brooch.  Super Sailor Rainbow gasped.  "Hey, Pereru, where did these wings come from?"

Pereru looked at them.  "From…the light…"

"Listen to me, Sailor Moon!"  Badiyanu ordered.  "You better hand over that little wretch! She has just the right energy I need to devour your planet!"

"No!" she shouted defiantly.

"Well…I'll destroy you both then, you foolish girl! AH HA HA HA!"  She disappeared in the core of the Black Dream Hole and attacked Sailor Moon with fire.  With each blast, Sailor Moon was pushed away but doesn't give up.  She tried to hang in there.  By the fifth blast of fire, a gust of frozen wind put the flame out as if it was just a candle.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon mumbled, turning.  She gasped when she saw a woman with fuchsia hair standing between the core and Sailor Moon.  "Who are you?"

"I am Vera," she replied, "Queen of Knowledge."

"Why do you help me?"

"Because I do not want to stand by and let this happen again," she answered, a silver aura growing around her.  "Hear me, Badiyanu?  I watched you destroy other planets but this time, I will not stand idly on.  I will stop you!"

"You will die in the Black Dream Hole too, foolish woman!"

"Sailor Moon, contact the others," Vera said.  "You'll need their energy to stop Badiyanu.  I will do the rest."

Sailor Moon nodded and closed her eyes, sending a telepathic message to the sailor scouts.  _Sailor Scouts, listen please!  Please…give me your powers…"_

"Well, you heard her scouts!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.  The sailor scouts nodded in agreement.  

Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and space, goes first by simply saying Sailor Moon's name.  Her tiara vanished and the symbol Pluto glowed and her power soared to Sailor Moon.  Following Sailor Pluto are Neptune, guardian of the seas and Uranus, guardian of the skies.  They send their power to Sailor Moon and she glows with the color of their power.  Next are the guardian of nature, Jupiter and Venus, guardian of love.  The remaining two scouts in the line, Mars and Mercury, guardians of fire and water, send Sailor Moon their power.  Sailor Rainbow stood up and pulled out the red, blue and yellow coins.

"I'll do more, Sailor Moon," Rainbow said.  "I'll get you out of there…RAINBOW PRIMARY TARGET!"

A red circle in the center of yellow and blue appeared on the Black Dream Hole.  Sailor Moon gasps in shock.  "What is Rainbow doing? She'll use up all her strength!"

"She's keeping it open," Vera explained.  "Just go straight through her target and you'll go through safely."

Sailor Rainbow closed her eyes.  "Sailor Moon."  Her rainbow birthmark glowed brightly and Sailor Rainbow, guardian of luck, sent Sailor Moon her power.

With the entire sailor scouts' power, Sailor Moon was now able to face Badiyanu again.  

"Are you ready, Sailor Moon?" Vera questioned.

"You bet I am!"

Angry, Badiyanu sent another flare of fire toward Sailor Moon but she deflects it, glowing with brilliant white light.

"What's this?" Badiyanu demanded.

Rini's locket opens and Sailor Moon lends her some of her power.  Her sailor scout form is renewed.  Rini's eyes open and a smile appeared on her face.

"Good luck, Sailor Moon," Vera wished.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said.  "Let's go!"

"Right!" Mini Moon said.

"You cannot save them, Vera," Badiyanu hissed.

"You just watch, Badiyanu," Vera muttered.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon joined hands and powers, summoning Moon Kaleidoscopes.  Vera holds out her hand and closing her eyes, a violet coin appears in her hand.  "This is for your friend."  Vera said, throwing it into the core.

Outside the Black Dream Hole, Sailor Moon noticed the last rainbow coin flying toward her.  "It's the remaining rainbow coin!  I can transform again!"  Sailor Rainbow reached for it and once it entered her hand, a new transformation took place.  Her bow became spectrum colored, like a butterfly's wings and her sleeves rounded out with a gold tinge.  The bow on her back changed from indigo to gold and evened out to ribbons.   Rainbow's skirt changed with the top portion ranging from red, violet and finally gold.  A violet stripe finished the spectrum on her boots, followed by golden diagonal stripes creating pots of gold.  Her floral brooch changed into a golden pot.  Lastly, her earrings change to golden pots, her chocker from indigo, violet then gold with the decoration changed from a heart to a rainbow, the ribbons on her braids changed to a shimmering gold and her tiara vanished, revealing her birthmark.  Eternal Sailor Rainbow was born again.

"Sailor Moon," she said, summoning her golden staff.  "Let's do this together!"

"I hear you, Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon twirl around toward the exit of the Black Hole, as Eternal Sailor Rainbow grew out her beautiful butterfly wings and flew toward the entrance.

"MOON GORGEOUS…"

"RAINBOW STAFF…"

"MEDITATION!"

"FORCE!"

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon break out of the core and Pereru guided the prow around searching for what just shot out of the hole.  

"They did it, Pereru!" Eternal Sailor Rainbow exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon! I can't believe you broke through the Black Dream Hole!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"They got lucky," Eternal Sailor Rainbow laughed.  "They sure did…"

The Black Dream Hole exploded and Badiyanu cannot believe her defeat.  "This was my dream…"

Still inside the Black Dream Hole, Vera comes to a conclusion, "Your wish, hmm?  You wish to destroy worlds, then so be it, Badiyanu.  I will give you your wish…in your _dreams!"_

"What?" Badiyanu cried.

"I think you should know what it is like to spend eternity in one of your dream boxes!"  Vera said, conjuring a massive black dream box around Badiyanu.  "SWEET DREAMS!"

"_Noooo!"_

Vera sent the dream box, and with Badiyanu in it, into the darkness of space.  Vera looked back on Earth, smiled then returned to her home on the Star of truth.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were floating around, giggling but their power leave them and start to fall.  Rainbow and Pereru take action and fly toward them; Pereru catching Mini Moon and Rainbow saving Sailor Moon.

"Yeh always were the crazy one, Sailor Moon," Rainbow said, shaking her head.

"Yes," Moon whispered, "but I always have help, Sailor Rainbow!"

They laughed and Moon sighed.  "Let's go home."

***

They leave for Earth and the City of Dreams disappears out of sight.  The Sailor scouts wait on the shore to say goodbye to Pereru. Sailor Mini Moon, standing next to her future friend, Sailor Floral Rainbow, leans toward her.

"I knew you could do it, Blossom!" she said.

Blossom smiled, "Thanks!  I guess I just got lucky.

Pereru turned to them, cutting the girls' conversation short.  He cleared his throat.  Blossom grinned.

"Uh…" He offered her his pipe.

"Huh?" Mini Moon said.

"I'd like you to have this pipe."  Said Pereru.

Blossom tilted her head, trying to keep her giggles down.  Sailor Rainbow looked down at her, scowling.

"Are you leaving?"  Sailor Mini Moon questioned.

"Not really," he replied, shaking his head.  "Because I'm a dream elf who protects children while they're sleeping, you can be sure I'll always be with you in your dreams, Rini, and you'll always be in my dreams."

"Aww," Blossom said.  

Eternal Sailor Rainbow shook her head, sighing.  "Where does she…?"  But she then caught the eye of her best friend, Sailor Mini Moon, who was scowling at her just like she had been scowling at Blossom.  Rainbow grinned nervously.  

Sailor Mini Moon smiled, took the pipe and standing on her tiptoes, gave Pereru a kiss on the cheek.  Blossom covers her mouth; trying not to giggle and Sailor Rainbow rolled her eyes.  Pereru took of in the air, hovering and blushing and holding his hand on the cheek she just kissed.

"I'll miss you, Rini."  Pereru said.

"I'll never forget you."  Mini Moon whispered.

They stare at each other eyes for a while and Blossom decided to break the silence.

Blossom waved, "Bye, Pereru."

He smiled. "Bye, Blossom."

"Uh, thank you for the cookies. Say hi to Diana for me."  With that, he flies away and up to the clouds. 

"Bye bye, Peruru! Sweet dreams!"  Sailor Mini Moon wished, waving.  

Blossom was grinning and blushing, making kissy faces at Sailor Mini Moon.  Sailor Mini Moon groaned and Eternal Sailor Rainbow lifts Blossom up on her hip.  Blossom suddenly stopped.  Sailor Rainbow sighed, shaking her head. 

"Kids," she said to Sailor Moon, who placed her hands on the shoulders of her own child.

"Yes," Sailor Moon, "aren't they wonderful?"

Eternal Sailor Rainbow laughed and the scouts looked up in the sky.  What a beautiful gift a dream is and wishes too.

**This therefore ends my trilogy.  Thanks for reading!**


End file.
